Until Tomorrow
by Alecks the Ninja
Summary: This is just a collection of short SasuNaru ficlets and drabbles. There are no plots in sight, only fluff and certain scenarios. The rating may be subject to change sometime in the future.
1. Snow Day

**A/N: So this is just going to be a collection of SasuNaru drabbles and ficlets. It just might be updated more than my normal stories because it's really to get me out of writing funks (which occur quite frequently) and help me get back into my writing mood. That being said, fon't expect a plot from any of these. There won't be one. It's mostly fluff and snippets of scenarios. **

**The rating isn't set in stone, mind you. If I happen to be in a particularly explicit mood, the rating will definitely be changed, so be warned. **

* * *

Title: Snow Days

Rating: K

Days like these were always the best. Winter days. Those days when the temperature so low that you couldn't help but travel with someone to share body heat. Those days when the ground was covered with so much snow that it was a rare sight not to see little children with cherry-red noses and thick layers of clothing outside playing in the fluffy ice like it was the best thing in the world.  
But none of that was why Naruto loved snow days. He loved snow days because those where the days he always spent with Sasuke. Always, no exceptions. It was guarunteed. They were also the days Sasuke showed him the most affection.  
Naruto's heater always sucked around midwinter, so he was always having to bundle up in a dozen blankets and layers of clothes in order to keep warm. However, Sasuke would say that he looked like a rainbow burrito-in other words, like an idiot-and come over to help keep this blond boyfriend warm. They could have gone to Sasuke's house, but Sasuke lived with his older brother Itachi and he refused to allow anyone to see him being even the least bit affectionate, brothers or not.  
Naruto smiled into the fabric of his lover's navy blue sweater, inhaling the heady, masculine scent of Sasuke's expensive cologne. He always made sure to wear it whenever they were together, as it was a birthday gift from Naruto. The blond glanced up at the sleeping face of Sasuke. Wriggling a bit to free one of the hands trapped between their bodies, he reached up to trace along Sasuke's lips and cheekbones. "I love you, Sasuke. Do you know that?"  
Suddenly, his tracing finger was trapped between a pair of teeth. The bite was hard or painful, but it still shocked Naruto enough to stiffen in surprise, his bright cerulean eyes growing wide as saucers. "Of course I know that, dobe. Don't ask stupid questions like that." He didn't even bother opening his eyes.  
Despite his deep blush, Naruto recovered himself quickly. "T-teme! You were awake the whole time?!"  
"Idiot, stop yelling," Sasuke grumbled. "I'm right in front of you."  
"Yeah, but..." Even though they'd been dating for a little over a year in a half, neither of them had ever spoken those three words, and Naruto sure as heck had not wanted to be the first to say it. Now that he had, he found it more than a little difficult to meet the liquid onyx eyes now burning a hole in his reddened face.  
A warm hand cupped his chin, lifting his lips into a gentle, chaste kiss. "Stop being all embarrassed like a little girl with her first crush," Sasuke murmured against Naruto's lips. "It's not like I don't feel the same way about you."  
Naruti pulled back with a half-hearted glare. "You could have said something before now."  
"I could have," the calmer of the two agreed. "But I wanted you to say it first."  
"...Jerk."  
"But you love me anyway. "  
"Shut up and go back to sleep."  
"Hn."


	2. Borrowed

**A/N: Typed this up in about fifteen minutes to get myself into the swing of my writing after being gone for so long T^T Sorry for such a long absence, my lovelies! Next update will probably be fore Lovestruckk since I'm really feeling the SasuNaru feels right now.**

**Anyway, onward with the drabble!**

* * *

Rating: K

Title: Borrowed

Word Count: 293

Naruto didn't always forget to bring a pen to class, but when he did, he always asked a certain person if he could borrow theirs. It was a familiar, somewhat comforting routine for them—on Naruto's part, at least.

"Hey, I forgot my pen; can I borrow yours?"

Coal black eyes flickered to him and then back to the whiteboard where their teacher was obliviously lecturing a nearly comatose class (it _was_ Monday, after all), a small frown darkening an already somber face. "Why mine? I'm sure Lee would lend you one of his."

"A simple 'no' would have been just fine," Naruto shot back, playfully annoyed.

The corner of his classmate's mouth twitched up into an inconspicuous smirk. "Fine. No."

"Alright then." He turned toward the front of the room, though he continued to watch Sasuke in his peripheral vision. Anytime now….

Just like always, Sasuke pretended to ignore him, studiously taking notes without taking his eyes off the whiteboard (Naruto had always envied how he could do that and still manage write neatly on those pale blue lines). But eventually, Sasuke clicked his pen shut before reaching in his backpack to pull out an extra pen, sliding it silently onto Naruto's desk.

"If you can't even remember to bring a pen to class, maybe you shouldn't be in an Advanced-Placement program, loser," he mumbled under his breath. He didn't glance even once in his neighbor's direction as he calmly resumed his note-taking.

"But isn't that what you're for?" Naruto teased as he opened his notebook to a clean page. He tugged Sasuke's notes closer and began copying them.

"Tch. You know, one day, I'm going to stop letting you copy my work."

"Ha. You said the exact same thing last year."


	3. In the Morning

**A/N: Geeez. It's been so long since I've posted anything. I've been so stressed and busy and tired and UGH. My stories are severely suffering, I know, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating them. I just haven't been in the writing mood for them. And I most likely won't be updating them until I get the next few chapters of them written. That way, you won't have to wait so long in between updates. But it'll be a while from now, so bear with me, guys!**

**Anyway, typed this all in one sitting and completely off the top of my head. So sorry if it's a little choppy and doesn't make a lot of sense. My writing skills have gotten a little dusty.**

* * *

Rating: T

Word Count: 383

Theme: In the Morning

Everything had its opposites. Every peanut butter had its jelly. Every light had its shadow. Every Heaven had its Hell. Every night had its day. And every moon had its sun.

Naruto was his jelly, his light, his heaven, his day, and his sun. Especially in the mornings.

"Sasukeeeee!" Naruto's voice was barely a whisper, but held no less excitement than a shout, as he gently shook his boyfriend awake.

Sasuke, pretending to be asleep just to annoy Naruto, could feel the blond's warm breath fan across his face as he loomed over him, graciously blocking the blinding sunlight filtering in from the open window. Fighting a smirk, he surreptitiously slid his hands up to cup Naruto's butt, opening his eyes when Naruto let out a shocked yelp.

Expressive sky blue eyes glared down at him as Sasuke memorized his lovers face. Naruto's cheeks were painted a soft pink—whether it was from embarrassment or a hormonal reaction to his menstruations, he didn't know—and his unruly golden hair fanned out around his head, highlighted by the sunlight and resembling a sun himself.

Sasuke smirked. "Morning, dobe" he murmured, his hand sliding up to cup the back of Naruto's neck and bring him down for a quick, chaste kiss.

Naruto smiled against his lips. "You have morning breath, teme."

"Duh, I just woke up."

"Mmm."

The blond didn't really seem to mind, despite bring it up, as he continued to move his lips against Sasuke's indolently, using the tiniest hint of tongue. He allowed Sasuke to roll them onto their sides and reached up to lock his arms around Sasuke's neck as the other's arms wrapped around his waist.

They broke apart as the need for air arose, both wearing lazy smiles.

"I made coffee," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke snorted. "You didn't scorch it again, did you? Coffee isn't cheap, you know."

"Shut up!" Naruto shoved away almost violently, miffed. "That was only twice!" He turned to stomp away, but a hand grabbed his wrist, holding him in place.

"Hey."

He reluctantly looked down at his lover, sprawled across the bed with his hair sticking up in every direction. "What?"

"I love you."

Naruto's face went a deep shade of red, but he smiled a little. "I love you too, Sasuke."


End file.
